Une courte histoire de John Watson
by Chickiri
Summary: Un (très) court one shot sur la vie de John Watson et l'importance de Sherlock. Jusqu'à la Chute


Hum. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ni, surtout, où j'ai trouvé le courage de le poster (je suis une froussarde, et assumée). Bref, c'est un petit (vraiment petit) one shot, voilà. S'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents pour un premier post, et... review ? (Les critiques m'intéressent, donc n'hésitez pas !)

Bonne lecture ? J'espère qu'elle sera bonne !

(Oh, et : j'ai essayé, mais on dirait que ff net n'aime pas les retraits en début de paragraphe. Désolée pour ceux que ça pourrait gêner...)  
(D'ailleurs les remarques sur la mise en page m'intéressent aussi)  
(Et je vais arrêter là cette note, parce que sinon elle finira par être plus longue que le texte)  
(Bonne lecture !)

oOOOo

oOo

John est enfant et il a peur, seul, dans le noir. Harry l'a enfermé dans sa chambre, sans allumer la lumière, et il n'a pas trouvé l'interrupteur. Elle et papa crient, il les entend. Ils disent des mots que maman interdit [interdisait, n'est plus là pour interdire, plus là pour rien], ils parlent fort.  
Un bruit de gifle. Les derniers cris. Papa seulement, cette fois. Et puis des pas, les pas d'Harry, rapides et légers mais qui martèlent les marches. Elle court vers sa chambre, elle y fait du bruit. John l'appelle – pas trop fort – il l'appelle.  
« Harry… »  
Silence. Puis le bruit reprend, s'arrête, et tout à coup Harry est devant sa porte. Elle s'accroupit [il est assis par terre, avait oublié qu'il s'était assis par terre, il pleure et elle regarde, regarde, regarde et s'accroupit].  
« John, tout va bien se passer John [et non tout ne va pas bien se passer parce qu'Harry pleure, Harry pleure et sur sa joue la gifle commence à laisser des traces]. Je peux pas rester ici, tu comprends John ? Tu comprends, ça, John ? [le sac en bandoulière, le sac de surplus, le sac militaire de grand-papa, plein à craquer]. »  
Harry se lève, elle allume la lumière et le porte jusqu'à son lit. Forte, forte Harry. Harry, Harry, Harriet, Harry qui s'en va et sa vie qui s'effondre. Harry qui a 16 ans et qui l'abandonne.  
Et puis le silence.

John Watson, de nouveau 27 ans, se réveille le visage humide. Il a pleuré. Il pleure toujours, quand il fait ce rêve, le dernier qu'il a d'Harry enfant. Il l'a vue hier, en désintox. Harry est amère, aujourd'hui. Elle ne pleure pas, ne pleure plus, elle se bat contre l'alcool. _Elle se bat_. John a besoin de le penser, de le croire, parce qu'Harry est forte, forte, a toujours été forte, et que lui John Watson ne pourra plus l'être pour deux bien longtemps.

oOo

John n'a pas rêvé, petit, d'être militaire. Pas avec les histoires du grand-père, mobilisé en 40. Ça ne lui est pas non plus venu d'un coup, comme ça, en se réveillant un matin. Mais l'image de ce sac, le sac de surplus, lui est toujours restée en tête. Et quand finalement le moment est venu de cocher cette case, cette petite case qui devait orienter la suite de ses études et de sa vie… John n'a pas eu besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps. Et il n'a jamais regretté son choix. Mais au moment de se prendre une balle [mon Dieu, _pitié]_, de réellement se prendre une balle, John réalise qu'il n'a jamais pensé que ça ferait aussi _mal_, et il a mal mal mal, _MAL_.  
Juste le temps… [mon Dieu, _PITIÉ_]  
Et puis, à nouveau, le silence.

oOo

John est de retour à Londres. De retour à Londres et, de nouveau, face aux faiblesses d'Harry. Harry qui ne se bat pas, ne s'est pas battue quand il était absent. Mais cette fois-ci, John n'a plus la force de se battre pour deux.  
Harry le sent, sait qu'il ne reviendra pas. Alors elle réagit, même bourrée elle _réagit_ et rien que ça c'est incroyable. Peut-être, John pense, peut-être qu'Harry a besoin que quelqu'un compte sur elle pour pouvoir être forte. Mais il n'a plus la force de s'en soucier. Ou le courage ? Quoi que cela prenne, John ne peut plus ; c'est trop tard.  
Alors il prend le téléphone [intelligente Harry. Il ne viendra plus, moyen de garder le contact], et puis il part. Peu lui importe le divorce ! Il ne connaît même pas vraiment Clara, il était en Afghanistan quand elles se sont mariées. Mais si seulement elle avait pu s'empêcher de boire…  
John ne sait pas s'il se relèvera de ce dernier coup. Harry non plus, si elle arrive à s'inquiéter du fond de sa bouteille. [Harriet… seule famille]

Harry appelle, visite, fait des efforts. John ne dort pas, se lève difficilement. Tout lui est trop d'efforts, quel utilité a cette psy, pourquoi bouger le matin ? Mais John est un soldat, un combattant, alors il se lève. [C'est _inutile._] Il se lève.

oOo

Et puis John rencontre Sherlock. Il rencontre Sherlock, et tout ça n'était peut-être pas si inutile parce qu'en un instant l'homme le fait se sentir plus vivant qu'il ne l'a été depuis longtemps. Plus vivant, et le lendemain se lever est un effort moins grand. Après tout, il faut qu'il aille visiter.

oOo

John [Hamish, Hamish Watson -qu'il déteste ce nom !] ne sait pas si Sherlock est un sociopathe, mais il pense que Donovan se trompe. Elle se trompe certainement parce que John est médecin et qu'il a conscience de sa dépression. Et Sherlock, Sherlock au cerveau improbable, ne peut pas ne pas l'avoir vu. Mais Sherlock n'a pas fait de remarque.

John s'installe à Baker Street.

oOo

Et petit à petit la vie reprend des couleurs. De qui se moque-t-il ? Du jour au lendemain, la vie reprend des couleurs. Fini le PTSD, finie la canne et la tremblote. John n'est plus chirurgien, ne pourra probablement plus jamais l'être, mais il peut tenir une tasse sans la renverser. John ne pourra jamais trahir Sherlock. Jamais. Il ne pourra pas oublier.

oOo

Finalement la question ne se pose pas.  
La question ne se pose pas et John ne s'en rend toujours pas pleinement compte [un toit, il y avait un toit. Et est-ce que c'était une note ? John ne sait pas, ne sait plus, ne veut plus rien savoir. John a mal, mal mal _MAL_]

Sherlock est mort, et John est seul.


End file.
